


A story that i never finished

by woah_bitties



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woah_bitties/pseuds/woah_bitties
Summary: I totally do not even remember what this is about, But uh, hope you enjoy!Ask me about how I write and stuff, I'm all for cristizim
Relationships: None
Comments: 3





	A story that i never finished

“She had to be somewhere. Her mother and I have been worried sick.” He looked at the man across from them, their eyes locked for a moment. Finally, he spoke up. “Sir, she came in here for the machine, and she left. It’s not my responsibility that she went somewhere with that time machine, she might’ve left to make things right again.” Right again? That’s what he heard everyone was trying to do, it didn’t help that they shouldn’t have even been in here, they were both definitely sick, being pale, heart attacks, headaches, kidney problems. It didn’t help that Germany had decided to declare war on Russia, causing a domino effect and the start of WW|||. It didn’t help that stocks had broke, and there was no water for 14 years. They called this The Great Drought.  
Right now, Somewhere in space-time, there’s a girl. She has white hair. It’s like she’s playing a new game, struggling to figure out how this works, she was in a box, with controls all over, She sighed “I’ll never get this to work! Ugh!” She pushed a button in her anger and it caused a type pad to pop up “Please type in your name, date of birth, and age” So she did just that, name: Lucid Unheimlich, D.O.B: August 16, Age:17. “Please select the year you would like to go to” She typed in the date 2034 “Thank you, now please sit down, this will be a long one!” She sat down, getting out her phone and playing music on it, everyone always said to listen to new music, but she likes the music from the past, it’s more..upbeat and chaotic? She started to shift with the boxes warping effect, it made a jingle sound.


End file.
